On account of the increase in efforts of the automotive industry to reduce average fuel consumption, by way of example a belt-driven starter-generator is used in an internal combustion engine. This new technology is preferably used in combination with direct injection gasoline or diesel engines. On account of the unfavorable power train dynamics of these engines, there is an obvious desire for it to be possible to use a traction mechanism drive with an overrunning alternator pulley (OAP). In this context, it is intended to make use of the tried-and-tested operation of an overrunning alternator. An overrun of this type combined with a pulley is known, for example, from document DE 195 11 188 A1.